Penfold's Wish Upon A Wishing Well
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck's day at the park is interrupted when Stiletto steals all the coins from the park's wishing well. Since Danger Mouse is busy fixing the damaged Mark 4, who will stop Stiletto, or is London doomed to live in a world where dreams never come true?


_**DISCLAIMER: Danger Mouse (2015) belongs to CBBC!**_

 _ **Based on the Mickey Mouse short "Wish Upon a Coin".**_

 _ **Also, Danger Mouse's personality is STILL a mix of his 80s personality and his 2015 personality.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

London. Home of the young dreamers that dreamed big, and those that believed in fairy tales rather than logic like most practical adults that would do anything to get their fantasy-loving children to focus more on the boring logic than exciting make-believe because they believed that being logic, practical and boring is what is best for their children, but to them I ask, are you sure you know what is best for your child?

To see what is fantasy and what is logic has no right or wrong answers, folks. Everyone is entirely entitled to their own opinions.

Take Penfold, Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Mouse for example.

Penfold believes in fairy tales and mythology, which causes a lot of problems between him and his more logical, fantasy-forbidding Aunt Doreen (that we've yet to see in the new series) who firmly believes that Penfold should stop playing pretend games (she even thinks that him being Danger Mouse's assistant is just a pretending game) and get an actual job, though she's completely unaware that he already has a job, but she was too stubborn and ignorant to believe it. Truth be told, he had always been a happy, free-spirited individual whose heart is as pure as Snow White's.

"Cor, I'm not _that_ pure." Penfold replied to the narrator.

Oh, he's even modest too.

Okay, Professor Squawnkencluck firmly believes in scientific logic, thanks to being the super-smart professor at HQ. It's actually quite a rarity for her to be completely normal like Danger Mouse and Penfold are, and even more so for her to believe in fairy tales and mythology. Whenever someone brings up those topics, she would try to debate whether or not said myth or fairy tale is real. I guess you could say that her strict, successful, fantasy-forbidding parents are to be blamed for making her believe in only the scientific logic, even as to go far as to making her think God does not exist.

"Yes, I blame my parents for this." Professor Squawkencluck replied in a cynical tone before releasing a smile. "But I'm glad I don't have to live with them anymore."

Danger Mouse ... is currently undecided to which one of the two arguments he should believe in. Because he spends too much time saving the world from evil and having to fix the Mark 4 that _someone_ has been using for a joyride last night and crashing it in the process, he doesn't have the time to argue with others about what is real and what is make-believe.

"Whoever took the Mark 4 out on a joyride last night is _really_ going to get it this time!" Danger Mouse spoke in an upset tone as he continues to fix the car. "This is going to take me the entire fanfic to get the Mark 4 fixed."

Professor Squawkencluck was going to fix the Mark 4 as she is a scientific genius, but Danger Mouse insisted that he fix the car instead.

"After seeing how upset he was earlier, who could blame him?" The professor replied.

And besides, Danger Mouse believes that the professor should have some time off from the lab and enjoy herself for a change, get her to relax and lose any stress she's been bottling up for a while. That's where Penfold gets the idea of having her and him hang out like friends for this beautiful day, why it's such a nice day, why am I stuck here narrating this when I should be out at the park with my younger cousins?

"Aww, your cousins are so adorable." Professor Squawkencluck replied as she looks at the narrator's cousins' cute photos.

Anyway, our story _finally_ begins when Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck are enjoying themselves at one of London's finest parks, Clapham Common, one of London's largest flat open spaces. Clapham Common is filled with joggers jogging across the park, parents spending time with their children, couples enjoying their peaceful days, and a few children throwing coins at a beautiful stone well.

"Want to know a secret?" Penfold asked Professor Squawkencluck as they approach the well.

"What secret?" Professor Squawkencluck asked.

"Promise not to tell?"

"I won't." she smirked.

Penfold starts to sing which surprises the professor. "We are standing by a wishing well."

Professor Squawkencluck becomes surprised when Penfold pulls out a coin from his pockets as they watch a line of children throwing their coins into the well, one by one. "A _wishing_ well?"

"Make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do." Penfold sang as he throws his coin into the well, a faint splashing sound can be heard from below.

"And if you hear it echoing," He and the professor heard a loud bang from inside the well. Penfold must've accidentally hit Danger Mackerel, who is swimming in the well, with his coin. "Your wish will soon come true."

Penfold gives the professor another one of his coin which surprises her. "Now you try it, professor!."

"Penfold, I've never done this before." Professor Squawkencluck replied nervously. "What if it doesn't work like you said it would? What if this is all make-believe?"

"It may not work right away, but it _will_ someday." Penfold replied while keeping a confident smile on his face. "And who says anything about a wishing well being make-believe?"

"My parents whom I do _not_ wish to talk about." The professor sighed as she too sings along as a small smile forms on her face. "I'm wishing ..."

" _I'm wishing ..."_ the professor's voice echoed from the well that spooked Penfold.

"For the one I love to find me ..."

 _"To find me ..."_

"Today." the professor sang as she finally throws her coin into the well.

But what she and Penfold didn't know is that a huge, feathery hand managed to grab the coin before it reaches the water in the well and hit Danger Mackerel again. In fact, the hand had emerged from inside the well. It started to grow higher until its full figure was revealed from out of the well. It was actually Stiletto who has snagged the professor's coin with one hand and has a sackful of everyone else's wishing coin on the other hand.

"Today!" Stiletto sang so loud that it caught Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck's attention.

"Oh ick!" Penfold cried as Stiletto gets into his black corvette and makes a getaway with everyone's wishing coins, including the professor's. "Stiletto took everyone's wishes!"

Upon hearing Penfold's frantic message, everyone at the park screamed, especially the children.

"WAH!" one of the children cried. "That mean crow took all of our wishes!"

"Um, isn't this the part where Colonel K's hologram shows up out of nowhere, tells us about what just happened 5 seconds ago, show us a Spam Chops video of the culprit, order us to go after said culprit but go look for Danger Mouse first and then order him to go after said culprit?" Penfold asked.

Both Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck waited for Colonel K's hologram to show up. Nothing happened.

"Anytime now!" Penfold cried.

Nothing happened.

"We're not doing that route?" Penfold asked.

No answer.

"Okay."

Penfold turns to Professor Squawkencluck. "This is bad, professor! If we don't get the coins back from Stiletto and put them back into that well, no one's wishes will ever come true! We better head back to HQ and let the Chief know what's going on!"

"Even if we do, Stiletto might be far out of reach with those coins and probably have spent all of them already or gave them to Baron Greenback." Professor Squawkencluck replied. "Besides, Danger Mouse is still fixing the Mark 4, and who knows how many hours that's going to take for him to fix it, depending on how severe the damage is."

"You're right, Professor!" Penfold cried as he puts on a brave and daring bold. "We've got to get the coins on our own!"

"No, Penfold." the professor spoke again. "You get the coins from Stiletto. I'll stay here and try to keep everyone calm!"

Penfold nods as he proceeds to chase Stiletto while the professor tries to calm everyone down, especially the whining children.

()()()()()

Back to Stiletto, he is currently driving at a maximum speed in traffic. He's not paying any attention to the road as his eyes are focused onto the professor's coin. "This a-one's a keeper!"

"Cor, no it ain't is isn't, Stiletto!" Penfold cried as he reveals himself from behind the car's front seats.

"Eh! How did a-you get in here?!" Stiletto cried as he opens up the corvette's sun roof and hits the brakes really hard, causing Penfold to fly out of the corvette and land, head first, into a pile of garbage.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Stiletto laughed liked a maniac as he continues to drive at maximum speed, until he sees a brave Penfold standing in the middle of the street. "Uh-oh!"

Instead of hitting Penfold, Stiletto took the time to drive _around_ Penfold, but he didn't count on him to grab hold of the rear bumper. When he did notice Penfold holding onto the rear bumper through the rear-view mirrors, he was more than determined to get rid of Penfold once and for all.

"Eh, isn't ze hamster a-supposed to be all a-cowardly and stuff?!" Stiletto asked to the narrator.

Sorry, I'm enjoying a day in the park with my cousins.

"Thanks for a-nothing." Stiletto muttered angrily as he tries to tickle Penfold with a feather, hoping that it would cause the hamster to let go of the rear bumper.

Stiletto, who is driving the corvette?

"Don't a-worry about it!" Stiletto replied to the narrator. "This is a-perfectly safe!"

"Kids, don't try this at home." Penfold spoke to the readers before Stiletto starts ticking him with a feather.

Penfold couldn't stop himself from being tickled by Stiletto that he ends up letting go of the rear bumper and hitting the pavement, but he managed to get himself back on his feet and try to chase after Stiletto on foot in such a fast pace that he could easily rival Sonic the Hedgehog.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing my super-speed shoes that the professor has given to me today." Penfold said as he is revealed to be wearing a pair of jogging shoes that the professor must've invented for him earlier.

"Why can't a-you just give up?!" Stiletto cried as he goes back to taking control of the wheel and try to get away from a fast Penfold.

Stiletto's wish came true as he sees a bridge being pulled up to let a private yacht pass through. He hits the gas onto maximum speed again and just managed to make it to the other side. By the time Penfold reached the bridge, even with his super-speed shoes on, he was not fast enough to jump to the other side.

"NO! The wishes!" Penfold cried as he sadly sits down onto the edge. Then an idea popped up into his head. "The Mark 4!"

()()()()()

Back at HQ, Danger Mouse is _still_ busy fixing the Mark 4 that he didn't notice Penfold crashing into the garage at such a fast pace and snagging the car keys from a nearby table.

"I just need to borrow the car for a moment, Chief!" Penfold cried to Danger Mouse as he turns on the ignition.

"Penfold, the Mark 4 isn't-"

Danger Mouse didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when he felt himself getting shocked by the car due to Penfold turning on the ignition with him still tinkering the wires.

Penfold sets the Mark 4 in flight mode. "On to victory!"

Without wasting any time, flies out of HQ, leaving behind a burnt Danger Mouse coughing up smokes, and a destroyed garage.

"... fixed yet."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, it seems that Stiletto is going to succeed on making a getaway with everyone's coins when he notices a still-determined Penfold flying the Mark 4 and continuing to chase him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Stiletto cried, not even bothering to say it in his terrible Italian accent.

Penfold has pressed several bomb buttons that causes the Mark 4 to release egg smoke bombs which blinds Stiletto enough for Penfold to take the sackful of coins back and causing Stiletto's car to crash into a building.

"That'll teach him." Penfold spoke.

()()()()()

"Mommy, where's my wish?!" A whining child asked his mother while crying non-stop.

Professor Squawkencluck has tried everything she can to calm the crowd down, but to no avail.

"Where's my wish, lady?!" A grouchy old man yelled at the panicked professor.

"Now just keep calm, everyone!" Professor Squawkencluck cried before looking up the sky. "Penfold, hurry up and rain those wishes right now!"

"You've got it, professor!"

Like a wish came true, the professor notices what seems like a fixed Mark Four flying up high in the sky with Penfold behind the wheel with a confident look on his face. He pushes one of the buttons and all of the stolen coin fall from under the flying car and into the empty well. But just after the last coin enter the well, the Mark 4 starts to have an engine problem, causing Penfold to crash land into the ground, damaging the car yet again.

"I'm okay!" Penfold cried from the wreckage.

Thanks to all the coins being inside the wishing well once more, everybody's wishes finally come true, from Colonel K being able to reach Level 5 000 000 in _**Giraffe Warrior**_ along with getting even more internet to play without getting any connection errors, to one of the whining child getting an ice-cream cone that he's been _begging_ his mother to buy for him, to one of the homeless people becoming rich with money, to Danger Mouse finally learning that the culprit that wrecked the Mark 4 last night is now serving jail time (he was a drunken, bloody idiot), to even that grouchy old man finding love from a completely mortified young woman, that I don't even want to know what he's going to do to her afterwards, unless you want to scar young readers for life.

"Penfold, you've made everyone's wish come true." Professor Squawkencluck congratulates Penfold, but not before kissing him on the cheeks.

"Cor, it was nothing, professor." Penfold replied giggily.

And so, Penfold and Professor Squawkencluck tried to get the damaged Mark 4 back to HQ with Penfold getting a spare horse the pull the car with the professor by the wheels in an attempt to steer the vehicle to Penfold and the horse's direction, with Stiletto tied up and located at the back seat of the car. By pulling its reins, Penfold brings the horse that is pulling the Mark 4 with the professor and Stiletto in it back to HQ as the sun goes down in London, hoping that in the future, Danger Mouse would be able to fix the Mark 4 in peace this time.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
